disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Principal Stickler
Principal Stickler is a sea urchin in the show Fish Hooks. He is a paranoid authoritarian who screams out orders to his assistant, Nurse Fishington. Personality Principal Stickler is a nice principal, but could get strict and dramatic sometimes. Personal life Principal Stickler presented Oscar with the popular student award when Oscar tried to be funny. He makes Nurse Fishington do lots of stuff like pushing his chair and various other stuff ("Funny Fish"). When Oscar tried to find a new roommate, Principal Stickler had his biggest part where he was shown to be a clean freak like Oscar. He and Oscar was doing great at first, but it later got messed up when Oscar and Stickler watched T.V and Stickler didn't like the show Oscar liked, so he told Oscar to throw him. He did, but he smashed the T.V. Then when Principal Stickler vacuumed, he started vacuuming off Oscar's braces, and blew on his eye. Then when Milo came, the wolf fish started to attack Stickler, so he used his vacuum ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). When Albert had the case of the "Dropsy", which is an illness for fish. Principal Stickler told Nurse Fishington to put Albert in a bag and send him to the clinic. Principal Stickler told everyone to wash their hands to avoid any contaminations. When Milo saw how much treatment Albert gets, Milo pretends to have dropsy. So Principal Stickler put Milo next to Albert, thinking that Milo really has dropsy. Later when Albert got cured, Milo said he's still sick, although he wasn't, so Stickler had to send Milo to the dropsy colony, which has other sick fish that has dropsy ("Dropsy!"). When Milo turned giant after staying in the Big Tank too long, he went to Freshwater, only for the students to mistake him as a "Navy Boy Monster". Principal Stickler thought he was trying to wreck his school, so he got out his secret army. When Bea told Stickler that the Navy Boy Monster was actually Milo, Stickler told the secret army to go back into hiding ("Big Fish"). Principal Stickler came into the classroom and told Mr. Baldwin that he had an announcement. Stickler told the class that the Home Coming parade is coming and he will need a grand float for the parade. The girls and boys suggested him different ideas, so Principal Stickler decided to make a friendly competition for girls against boys. After the float battle ended, Stickler came in the field, asking why is there so many explosions in there. He stopped to see that the two floats has crashed together to make a Principal Stickler float, so he asked which team has made the float. Since both of the teams has "created" it, Principal Stickler said that everyone is the winner ("Fish Floaters"). When Milo, who believed that Fish Brain Parasites were real, ran away from Albert, he ran to Principal Stickler's office. Milo told Stickler that Fish Brain Parasites are taking over the school. Stickler, however, believed Milo's theory, and told Milo that not only are the parasites taking over people's minds, but they also started stealing his stuff. Principal Stickler told Milo that the only way to get rid of the parasites is to drain all the water from the tanks. Principal Stickler and Milo went to his secret office, and pressed the button that makes all of the water wash out from the tanks. Principal Stickler gave the water back to the tanks after he and Milo thought the parasites are dead ("Parasite Fright"). When Milo told everyone that he's having a "Cinco De Milo" party, which was only a scam to lure everyone out of the tanks, Principal Stickler announced that there is an awesome party at progress. Stickler, along with the rest of the students, left the school to go to the party ("Pamela Hamster Returns"). When Bud was cleaning the tanks, Principal Stickler told everyone to evacuate the tank. Bud swept up Stickler, which caused him to fall on Mr. Baldwin, having one of his spines stuck on Baldwin's head ("Diary of a Lost Fish"). After Bea fixed up Oscar's morning announcements, she put on a segment called "Kerploppity", where Koi throws Clamantha down a grid and whoever has the same number she lands on is the winner. Clamantha landed on 36, which was the number card Principal Stickler had ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). When Principal Stickler came into the room, he said there was a lobster attack, which made Mr. Baldwin panic. However, Principal Stickler was just kidding. He then announced that there is a special student who won the perfect attendance award. He said the winner is the "tall sweaty one", which is Oscar. Principal Stickler told Oscar to receive the award and take a picture with the mayor. After Oscar said that this is the happiest Wednesday of his life, Principal Stickler thought it was Thursday, so he told Oscar that he will win the perfect attendance award the next day. After Oscar came to school on time, Principal Stickler came and congratulated Oscar for winning the perfect attendance award ("Run, Oscar, Run"). Principal Stickler was seen in the audience watching the "Potatoes for Winter" play. He questioned what they were talking about in the opening song, only to find out that the answer is obviously "potatoes" ("Fish School Musical"). He told Bea, Milo and Oscar that he built Nurse Fishington. King Stickler When Oscar had his own Medival "Dream", Principal Stickler's counterpart was King Stickler, who told Oscar to save Esmarpunzel and defeat Joustapus. When Alberts counterpart came, he told King Stickler that Clamantha Princess is captured. King Stickler tells Oscar to save her (The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish). Relationships Nurse Fishington She is his assistant whom without; he can not move around quickly. She also cleans whatever he tells her to and is the butt of many of his jokes. Stickler built her to do his job (Principal Bea). Oscar Principal Stickler seems to deem Oscar as trust worthy and a good student, to the point where he was okay with moving in with him. He also presented him with the popular student when Oscar's fake laughing made the entire school happy. Bea He doesn't really care for her much and called her "the fake red head" much to Bea's annoyance. ("Fish Floaters"). Milo Although it's not shown it's possible that Stickler does hold a resentment to Milo, due to his crazy plans and mischief. He called him "The child that looks like a dinosaur". Milo calls him "Principal Stickies". That is most likely because of Milo's lack of intelligence. Background Information *He fools people by breaking and regenerating his spines ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). *He got in a bowl cause he was too sharp and pointy ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). *He is able to move 2 of his spines like arms. Appearances *"Funny Fish" (First appearance) *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Dropsy!" *"Big Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Fish School Musical" *"Halloween Haul" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Fish Talent Show" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Principal Bea" Category:Fish Hooks characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Principals Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Marine Animals